


shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together?

by dokyungskz



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, SEOKSEO RISE, Soft Kim Junseo, happy seokhwa day, maknae line being soft, me projecting again sorry, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyungskz/pseuds/dokyungskz
Summary: Junseo feels the older smile against his chest, and once again he’s hit with the strongest urge to give his Seokhwa hyung the world. He realizes then, as he lies beside Seokhwa, half asleep at an ungodly hour, that he would do anything for this man.
Relationships: Kang Seokhwa/Kim Junseo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together?

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this less than an hour before 12 am kst because i realized i wanted to post a fic for seokhwa's birthday aaa !! happy 21st (20th) birthday to my favorite bub i love him so much. 
> 
> probably some errors. i didn't proofread because i wanted this up asap lol.
> 
> title taken from chen's shall we ! 

It’s late. Too late for any sane person to be wide awake but no one said Junseo was normal anyway. He had drifted off to sleep for a bit earlier, against his own resolve to stay up, only to be jolted awake by the buzz of his phone. The dorm is quiet save for the constant low hum of their supposedly brand-new fridge, the ticking of the clock on his bedside table, and the steady breathing of the boy sleeping on top of him.

Or, well, man, since his hyung was turning 21 in a few hours anyway. Seokhwa sleeps soundly like the baby that he is, a pout on his face that somehow only starts to appear when he’s been asleep for a few hours. He smells like a baby too, Junseo thinks, like loose powder and fresh laundry and milk.

Junseo knows Seokhwa is an entire year older than him, even when it doesn’t look like it, if only for the way the older always seems so wise. Seokhwa is always fussing over him – making sure the room he shares with their Donghan hyung is clean, constantly checking up on him during their days off, bringing him food from the convenience store around the corner whenever the older goes out. And Junseo appreciates it, not used to being the baby of the group, taking whatever Seokhwa can give with a smile so wide he can only hope his hyung doesn’t think of him as a spoiled brat.

Despite Seokhwa’s reassuring words and his tough hyung slash mother hen act, Junseo can’t help but think about how cute the older is. The way he always makes funny faces at the camera when they do lives, the way he giggles, the oh so casual way he just drapes himself over the members like it’s nobody’s business. Even Yohan hyung, who internally cringes whenever a member initiates skinship, is no match for Seokhwa’s clinginess. Even now as he sleeps, his face squished against Junseo’s chest, a fierce sort of protectiveness overcomes the younger. He pulls Seokhwa closer to him, unintentionally, and buries his face into his hyung’s hair.

Nobody in this dorm has had it easy, Junseo knows that. And yet from all of them, he can’t help but admire Seokhwa the most. The guts and the grit it took for him to endure all the years of training, changing companies and joining a number of survival shows, always almost but never quite making it. The older laughs and brushes it off like it was an easy feat whenever the six of them talk about their life before now, but Junseo knows the glint in his eyes and the uneasy lilt to his voice. He doesn’t pretend he understands because his story is a completely different one, but he does feel the urge to take Seokhwa into his arms and wrap him in the biggest hug while telling him he’s done so well. Of course, he doesn’t do any of that, doesn’t want his hyung thinking of him as the emotional maknae or worse, assume he pitied him. Instead he does his best to compliment Seokhwa, make sure he knows Junseo adores his voice, even going so far as to swallow his pride and ask for help with his vocals – just so the older knows how much Junseo appreciates him.

Junseo knows it’s the older’s birthday on the first of the month, only a few hours away, but he still hasn’t bought him a gift. He’ll probably have to sneak out of the dorm later and beg their manager to go with him buy something, and he’s kind of guilty that he didn’t think of buying a gift earlier. Thing is, he’s not really sure what to get, not wanting a generic gift or a gift that seemed too thoughtless. He mulls it over, thinks of something Seokhwa has mentioned even in passing before.

Junseo is so lost in his own thoughts he doesn’t notice the older is awake, fond eyes staring up at him in the soft light of the bedroom.

“Maknae,” Seokhwa whispers. The younger jumps, a small sound of surprise leaving his mouth. Seokhwa giggles (very cutely, Junseo might add) and sleepily rubs his cheek against Junseo’s chest.

“Hyung, you scared me. Why are you awake?” Junseo grumbles. Seokhwa moves to roll off the younger but Junseo’s hold around him was not letting up anytime soon. “Stay here, hyung. It’s comfortable.”

It was, in fact, not so comfortable. His arm fell asleep hours ago and he’d begun to sweat but he wasn’t going to say that. Junseo liked having the older cozy up to him like this, thank you very much.

“’M sweaty and it’s hot,” the older says with a sleepy pout. “And you were holding on to me with a death grip.”

Junseo lets go almost immediately, rolling gently to his side and moving the older beside him. “Sorry hyung, I didn’t realize.”

Seokhwa shakes his head with another sleepy giggle, curling into a small ball. “It’s fine, ‘s okay. I was just wondering what you were thinking of that had you so tensed up.”

Junseo sighs, turning to face the older so he could place an arm around him. His hyung burrows closer to him as if forgetting that he complained about being sweaty just a few moments ago. “Just thinking about your birthday gift, hyung. But don’t worry about me, go back to sleep.”

“You’re thinking about that instead of sleeping? Ah, this kid. Seriously,” Seokhwa replies. His eyes are closed, Junseo notices, but his voice sounds more awake now. Even as he grumbles at Junseo, there’s a gentleness in the way he speaks. Junseo sighs again, patting the older’s head. He realizes his hyung is right and he should be sleeping, so he leaves it at that. He’ll get a few hours of sleep and hopefully by the time he wakes up, he’ll know what to buy. Or he could walk around like a lost child tomorrow until their manager takes pity on him and helps him decide on a gift.

Just as Junseo is about to drift off to sleep, he hears Seokhwa speak. “Don’t tell the members I said this, but I really don’t want any material gifts. I know I gave them a few hints but it was just so they would stop bothering me. The five of you, this entire year, finally debuting, being able to look at my parents and tell them I’m an idol now, meeting fans even if it’s just through the internet. That’s all I could ever ask for. That’s the best birthday gift and Christmas gift and any kind of gift.”

Junseo feels the older smile against his chest, and once again he’s hit with the strongest urge to give his Seokhwa hyung the world. He realizes then, as he lies beside Seokhwa, half asleep at an ungodly hour, that he would do anything for this man.

A few moments later, already halfway into dreamland, Junseo hears Seokhwa mumble something, the older half-asleep himself. “But to be honest, I really want Kai sunbaenim’s new album. I’d appreciate it if you bought me that.”

Junseo falls asleep with a laugh caught in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS obviously this was inspired by the selfie junseo posted on twitter last night that made the entire ruiverse on twt go wild . fun times 


End file.
